Strong
by knightwalker688
Summary: A fake smile. Thats all that's seen from my face every time at the guild. What happend to everyone. Whats up with the cold shoulders, the glares. I just cant take it. Especially team Natsu. Why. Your typical "lucy gets stronger" cliche. I know this gets annoying but please give it a chance. Characters are Hiro Mashima's but some are my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Im kinda new at this stuff so yeah. This is my 2nd fanfic yeah. So enjoy... **

**Lets get started then**

Chapter 1

LUCY POV

It has been nearly a year since Lisanna came back. Because of everyone always paying attention to her it seems they forgot one of their own. NO I'm not trying to be the centre of attention but they could at least say something to me. I understand that they are celebrating the resurrection of their childhood friend but seriously, for 1 whole year gees. Any ways I don't mind, Lisanna is actually a very nice girl. She keeps trying to talk to me but is always getting pulled away from me. One day she actually got to talk to me and she kept apologising. I told her Its fine and she became my best friend in one of the few that didn't ignore me, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds. But something worse that that happened. I can still remember it happened like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Hey Luce!**

**Hey Natsu!**

**Ummmmm... This is going to be pretty hard on you but... can you quit team natsu.. **

**Erza and Gray nodded.**

**W-w-would it be o-o-k if I asked why?**

**Gee Lucy you're making things so much more difficult than it already is. **

**Ummmm **

**Lisanna is way stronger than you and I guess prettier and a better medic.**

**Ah I see how it is now. I really understand don't, don't worry! I tried my best to hold in the drips of water pouring from my eyes but I couldn't. **

**In the back Lisanna was looking at her "new" team mates horrified.**

**She was about to scream till I said its fine let it be. Be on their team. For me.(that escalated quickly)**

Ugh I hate that memory but it wont leave me be. I've been training with Aquarius with combat but haven't started much magic yet. But I swore to Lisanna I would risk my life for her and protect her at all cost.

I walked out of the guild planning to go to my apartment but saw Lisanna being beaten up by what looked like thugs. I called out Leo and took my whip and ran towards her. But suddenly I felt my magical power disappear. I fell to the ground but I didn't have any injuries. Lisanna looked like she was about to get raped by one of the thugs. I freaked. "don't touch her you disgusting piece of sh*t" I managed to splutter out. They looked at me. At once they began running to me. I gathered up the little strength I had and took my whip out. I began fighting them and actually managed to beat them. They ran away fast cursing me. I felt my magical power come back. But Lisanna was beat up badly so she still stayed the same.

Lisanna are you okay! I whispered worriedly.

She nodded and whispered thanks then became unconscious.

Holy Crap! Lisanna! I turned behind and saw team Natsu.

Natsu thank god your here! Lisanna was..

Before Lucy could finish her sentence she was punched in the face by Natsu.

Lucy, Natsu said in a chilling voice, what did you do to Lisanna.

I-i-i- I didn't do anything

by the time this happened Gray called all of the guild over.

Lucy! I didn't think you of all people would, would do this! Screeched Mira Jane

But I I didn't...

Save it bitch! Just cause you were jealous and angry of Lisanna cause you were just her reserve doesn't mean you have to hurt her. You were never our nakama! You would've disgusted your own mother! Screamed Mira Jane while beating me up. ( Gajeel, levy, Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds weren't there. They formed a team and went on a mission.) Natsu picked up Lisanna and brought her to the infirmary in the guild.

I fell to the ground panting and tried my best to defend myself.

**So that's what they truly thought of me huh.**

**I thought they were my family.**

**I loved them.**

**All of them.**

**What a joke.**

**Nakama.**

**Heh.**

**Hey again thanks for reading... if you did hope you liked it and please R and R i accept any comments. Oh and Ill try to update every sunday or saturday. **

**Knightwalker out**


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for y'all

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

While everyone was beating Lucy up, all she did was lie there. She didn't make any move or resistance, but just let everyone beat her up. Once they were satisfied with the amount of blood Lucy was lying in they left her to rot without a feeling of pity.

AT THE GUILD

Lisanna POV

I woke up to the sound of Natsu and Gajeel arguing.

"Bunny-girl would never do that. Her and Lisanna are tight."

"But the evidence completely shows that Lucy attacked her metal face!"

"I don't even think you know what evidence means flame brain! And for all we know she could've been the one that saved Lisanna."

"That's stupid!"

"How!"

"Cause Lucy is so weak! Lisanna would've been able to stop her!"

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!

I shot up out of bed.

Lisanna, what's wrong! asked everyone.

Where is Lucy? Mira-nee's face contorted into a disgusted face.

"OH, that bitch."

Wait what. Why is she calling Lucy a bitch. She is a saint, a saviour.

Nee-chan, that's mean. Don't call nakama things like that.

nakama, NAKAMA! Does nakama beat you up! HUH! That bitch aint nakama!You're to nice for your own good! She was jealous of you and angry at you!

What the hell Mira-nee! What are you talking about!

Then I realised. The thugs! They thought Lucy did that to me!

What did you do to Lucy! I asked in an eerily tone. Even Erza and Nee-chan shivered.

"We-we beat her up and left her there... " said Natsu.

I freaked out. "YOU WHAT!"

But... Mira-nee started.

Save it! Lucy helped me. I was caught by thugs and she saved me! The guys nullified my magic and beat me up! Even with Lucy's magic nullified she got up and defended me! Without her magic!

FOR MAVIS'S SAKE! One tried to rape me! And she beat them up. Only by fighting and this is what you do. You guys changed! I think you didn't even know she could summon as many as 12 keys! All zodiac level! And that she has been training. She nearly trained herself to death on the day you took her off the team. The only reason I stayed on the team was to keep the promise of taking care of you guys. I QUIT TEAM NATSU!

An awkward silence filled the heavy atmosphere.

It was cut off by Gajeel saying "tch, I told you so." Then all the people who didn't ignore Lucy went to the spot she was last left. The guild ran after them, faces full of regret and sadness. But to their surprise Lucy was not in the pool of blood.

Thanks again of you read. Please R and R. Thanks

Knightwalker out


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Dudes, this is a short one.

Chapter 3

AT THE SAME TIME!

Lucy just watched as her family walked away. Tears poured down her eyes as she tried to stop watching but couldn't. Even when the little colourful blobs of her ex- guild members disappeared she still kept looking in the same direction. More tears spilled down her face.

Lucy POV

"It seems everyone leaves me in the end. Like usual" I said to myself. They only wanted to protect Lisanna. They attacked me because they thought I hurt their nakama. They did what was right. Didn't they? But then what Mira said...

**Save it bitch! Just cause you were jealous and angry of Lisanna cause you were just her reserve doesn't mean you have to hurt her. You were never our nakama! You would've disgusted your mother!**

More tears poured down my face. It seems they were purposely ignoring me. Heh. Well it doesn't matter any ways. I as good as hurt her. If I had come earlier she wouldn't be as hurt. I need to start a knew. But, but . Tears splashed on the blood red ground.

I cant help but cry.

I need to become stronger.

I tried to get up but was failing miserably. So I put all my strength in and managed to get up while clutching my bleeding and broken arm. I couldn't do much without my magic so I limped towards the forest hoping that there wouldn't be any thugs or bandits. But then fate was to cruel to allow my wishes.

As soon as I stepped in the forest I was ambushed by bandits. They knew I was to weak to go on and so one of them pushed me down. I prayed to god that this was all a lie and that I could go back to the guild doing solo missions being ignored, but all I got was dirt to my mouth. But then I suddenly saw a manly figure step in front of me. He had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and amazing onyx eyes. In short he was handsome. I took one good look at him then fell unconscious.

Sorry, its short. But putting that aside, hope you enjoyed and that i didnt waste your time. Please read and review. Any comments accepted.

Knightwalker out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! again! thank you to the review! means alot dude! well youre getting what you wished for! I present the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Lucy POV

I woke with a start. What happened! Beads of sweat were dripping down my head. Where am I?

Hey are you alright? Asked a smooth silky voice that made my heart melt as he said each word. I turned and remembered seeing this boy before. Oh yea, the thugs... fairytail. I tried to hold in my tears but one small tear slipped out of my chocolate eyes.

Ah, yea I'm fine. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I smiled a genuine smile.

Um... sorry but I didn't catch your name. May I ask what it is?

OH yea sorry 'bout that. Hey I'm Fang. Fang Lee. What about you.

Oh, cool name. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you Fang.

I smiled another bright smile.

Fangs POV

I saw the girl I saved wake up suddenly. It scared me. But this time I looked closely at the back of her head. She had beautiful golden hair. As if the sun purposely touched it with its flares. Wait, what am I thinking. I'm.. falling in love... Ah who am I kidding. She will probably think I'm some sort of troublemaker who's a bad person. Just look at her. She is the "innocent" kind. The moment she probably even hears my name she'll back away almost immediately. Just look at me, I look like an assassin. But if she hears what past I had she will hate me. Everyone ends up doing so. She looked like she was about to freak out. So I said Hey are you alright? She looked at me for about a second. I used this time to analyse her features. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a small button nose. As girly as her clothes looked, she had this sort of look of determination and rebellion at the same time. She also had smooth lips which looked so... uh.. nice. God I have to stop myself. I sound like a paedophile. She suddenly said in a beautiful voice which sounded like a melodious tune, Ah yea I'm fine. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Then smiled a dazzling smile making my eyes burn from the... Ummmm. Dazzles? Meh whatever. She then asked what my name was. I replied expecting her to look at me like I was stupid and I had retarded parents.

But to my surprise she replied with a simple cool name then told me hers. Lucy Heartfilia. A beautiful name. Then she smiled another dazzling smile.

Lucy POV

So are you a mage? I asked

Ah yea, he replied.

COOL! What powers do you have?

Uh well, elemental- water, earth,fire and air., I can make portals and I have telepathy. What about you?

Oh me I'm a celestial wizard. I have all gold zodiac keys, well make that 13 including the extra one and many other silver keys! **(Pretend she had Yukino's keys)**

Wow, you must be pretty strong.

Yeah, but I hate having to depend on my spirits. I wish I could train somewhere. You have any suggestions?

Hmm, how about I train you? I could teach you elemental magic and portal magic.

REALLY! YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!

Well, why not you seem pretty desperate and it gets pretty lonely around here. Also you seem like good company.

OH wow your like a dream come true! I saw Fang blush and I chuckled.

Yeah, don't mention it. You can live here if you want. But before we start, can you tell me why you looked like shit in the forest. And I don't think the bandits could've done that.

So thanks for reading! Please review! it would mean so much! and if you have any ideas you would like to add in the story, im all ears! :)

Knightwalker out


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! As I promised, I am updating today! But it is kinda short. Im sorry

well enjoy

Lucy finished explaining to Fang what happened at Fairytail. By the end of it Fang looked furious.

"I know I don't know you that well, but man that's just wrong. Lucy giggled. Fang turned a light shade of red.

"what about your story? If you live alone and not with, uh, friends even something must have happened."

"Ahh, well done Lucy very observant. But you'd hate me if I told you my past. So, uh, yeah. I dont really want you to hate me. Lucy smile at this.

"Its alright. Tell me when your ready."

"Thank you... for understanding."

"No worries."

"So... wanna start training!"

"hell yea!"

"**SO, HOW LONG WILL WE TRAIN"**

"HOWEVER LONG NECCESARY"

**TIME SKIP: 5 MONTHS AND 3 WEEKS**

**LUCY HAS MASTERED TRAINING WATER. **

**LUCY'S PERSONALITY SORTA CHANGED. SHE IS A LOVELY GIRL, SAME AS BEFORE, STILL INTO BOOKS AND STUFF. HER OUTFIT CHANGED THOUGH. FROM SHORT SKIRTS, SHE NOW WEARS A PURPLE CROPTOP WITH A DENIM JACKET ON TOP AND BLACK BAGGY PANTS. SHE HOLDS A SWORD(STILL TAUGHT BY AQAURIUS) AND HIDDEN INSIDE HER COMBAT BOOTS. SHE STILL HAS HER WHIP AND KEYS. NORMALLY SHE IS HAPPY AND CHEERFUL. WHEN SHE'S ANGRY SHE IS 10 TIMES SCARIER THAN ERZA AND WHEN SHE IS IN A FIGHT HER FACE IS SERIOUS THROUGHOUT. HER HAIR IS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HER HER THIGHS AND IS STILL BLONDE BUT A DARKER BLONDE WITH BLACK STREAKS. HER HAIR THOUGH IS ALWAYS TIED IN A HIH PONYTAIL. **

Hey, luce, we gotta go shopping again!

AGAIN! How much do we eat.

Hmm quite a lot actually.

Alright lets roll.

How about Casterton City?

Sure why not.

Little did they know Team Natsu took a job. A job to Casterton City.


End file.
